


Realistic Lying

by MidnightPhase



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Bad Acting, Batman Knows Everything, Batman does strange things, Excessive Lying, F/M, Girl Power, batman mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPhase/pseuds/MidnightPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batgirl or Barbara Gordon, she has a lot of hoops to jump through explaining all those injuries, broken dates, and a developing crush for Robin? Who knew love could be this difficult? Her daddy and boyfriend have definitely begun to notice and the investigation has begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are tests in life. Many times we find out that our heroes are just as mortal as the rest of us. Perhaps, they also have a little something more that makes them even more human.

Everyone knows Batman and Jim Gordon are friends. Everyone suspects that Robin has his eyes on the commissioner's daughter. Then there was Batgirl. A female vigilante in an all-boys club. She represented change. None of them knew what she was going to do next and when she did do it...

It changed things for sure.

(Break)

"You've got a broken arm, miss." The kind old woman told Barbara Gordon as the young woman shook from head to toe. "It's not everyday a young thing like you ends up like this."

The cowl was heavy on her head, the weight of her red hair lying against her spine registered dimly on the edges of her consciousness as she stared hard at the figure collapsed on Leslie Thompkin's floor.

"It's nothing. Are you ok?" She asked the doctor. Green eyes finally shot up to check the woman she had rescued from a painful ending. "That guy's the West Alley Rapist. He is known for wiring the throats of his victims and hanging them by their ankles in alleys that catch the last bit of sun."

Batgirl winced at the expression on the doctor's face by the time she realized what she had said and to whom. "Sorry."

"I'm sure I'll be just fine." Leslie responded. "Your efforts saved me, however there is something that still needs doing."

"What's that?"

"Perhaps we should let the police know we have their man?" Leslie suggested, a sardonic twist to her lips.

Batgirl nodded, somewhere in her mind she knew that was actually standard bat protocol. Not that her father ever really talked about Batman or Robin...

"Cripes, I'm gonna be late." Barbara exclaimed then winced when the doctor added the last layer of bandage to her arm. "How am I going to explain this?"

Her eyes widened at the inquiries she was likely going to face. Perhaps using the forearm to slow down the steel pipe hadn't been bright, nor was a possible escape plan likely when she was going to need medical intervention. Rookie mistakes cost people every day.

"As a professional, Batgirl, let me give you some advice. Call in sick and deal with the rest tomorrow. Perhaps find someone you can confide in about your... nightlife?" Leslie commented as she finished off the stays on the woman's cast. Offering to help the young woman had been the least she could do and she gained information that Bruce could use to properly assess what to do with the Batgirl.

Barbara nodded, her mind already thinking of a few health excuses she could use. "Thanks, doctor. Can I borrow your phone?"

Nodding, Leslie moved around the bed to double-check on the downed criminal as she listened to Batgirl make her call. With a smile and a nod, the red-head quickly left before the police arrived. After answering their questions, Leslie returned to her office where another Bat was waiting.

(Break)

"Batgirl was here." He pointed out.

Leslie nodded. "She injured herself saving me. That girl has some good ideas but lacks experience. I suggested she make some friends."

Bruce and even his brightly colored shadow both narrowed their eyes at her. "She could get killed."

"Without help, yes. But you boys know how to make sure those things don't happen. Why don't you look at the evidence and see what you think." Leslie countered. "There are benefits to teaming up with her. She can get in places you two can't, for instance?"

Robin grit his teeth hard. Bruce and him had discussed the Batgirl many times. The fact Leslie was backing the points they were both aware of was definitely not what Robin wanted to hear for points in the ongoing Batgirl debate.

Batman stood stiffly before nodding. "Talk to her Leslie. If we can train her to handle the more delicate cases, it might just ease her into this kind of work."

"Batman?" Dick Grayson was agape at this change. "We both know she isn't going to quit easily, but you can't seriously suggest training her for cases like the Joker."

"I'm not. However, Batgirl would be able to handle the more delicate cases and she isn't going to quit easily, but you can't seriously suggest training her for cases like the Joker."

 

"I'm not. However, Batgirl would be able to handle cases like what Leslie faced today. Robin, I want you to spar with Batgirl, help her work on her defense and offense." Batman explained. "At the very least, if we are working with her we can control her movements."

 

Robin nodded, still not quite happy with the orders never the less it made sense. "What about Gordon?"

 

Leslie flicked through a few pages of medical reports on the days patients as she listened to the conversation. Bruce halfway turned to look at the cop car as it began to pull away. "I'll talk to him."

 

...That was that. Bruce had his say, but not without taking the most obvious arguments into consideration. Even going so far as to find something like a milk run for Batgirl's training needs. "Were you hurt, Leslie?"

 

"A scrape. Batgirl took the brunt of the attack. Now, why are you two here?" She asked, when Robin held up his hands. Blood welled from the flesh beneath the material and Batman held out a first aid kit. "I want you home for the rest of the night, young man."

 

"What about my date?"

 

"Canceled." Bruce answered. "Alfred already made the call."

 

The young man glowered at his mentor, cursing the spray Bruce had used to not only numb the pain, but to clean the wound when Leslie set to work for the second time that evening .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Shadows_of_Shemai. Thanks.

She barely made it inside when her father opened his bedroom door and gave her a long look before his eyes landed on the cast. "Barb, what happened?"

The young woman felt like a deer in the head lights as she fumbled for an answer, a realistic excuse. Her father was an accomplished detective, she needed to account for every action and keep as close to the truth as possible. Where had she gone that day? The gym, dress shopping, a quick patrol where she had managed to break her arm... the doctor managed to fix up the fracture, but she hadn't gone to the hospital. Sinking her teeth into her lip, the young woman shrugged. "I had a little spill at the gym."

There, that should cover her bacon. She was almost smiling when her dad popped her bubble.

"Where was your spotter?" Her dad asked. "Or that coach of yours?"

Eh, except that. Barbara watched one eye brow raise and suddenly felt she should have gone to Dick's for the night. Of course, he could be just as bad as her dad. It was one of the reasons she loved them both so much. Barbara pushed her lips into a smile anyway. "I was in a rush... and well, I did have a date with Dick planned, but the clinic visit ran over time, and now I really think I should call him before he gets too worried."

"Their butler already called to cancel for your boyfriend. Apparently he had an accident of his own." James said as Barbara wordlessly slung her book bag on to the kitchen table. This was the third time he'd canceled in the last month. If she hadn't been so tired, she would have called him simply to figure out if they were really going to work out. Then there were her own constant near misses with dates.

Noticing her lack of attention, her father spoke up. "Get some rest, Barb. It's late and they're probably already asleep."

Nodding, Barbara Gordon stepped around her father and headed towards her bedroom. "Goodnight, dad." She called, barely paying attention beyond just getting to bed and sleeping until nine the next morning. The click of her door's catch behind her was the end of further thought and ruminations as she dropped with a sigh on to her bed.

(Break)

Robin also known as Richard Grayson frowned and silently rubbed his aching gash as they drove back to the Cave. The pair searched for the injured Batgirl for two or three extra hours only to lose her trail at the bus station. Disappointing as that was, the real damper to the night had been his missed date with Barb. Thinking about her brought his thoughts back to Batgirl. Drawing his eyebrows together, Robin flicked a finger against the edge of his mask. He hummed thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Batman asked catching the twitching of his ward and partner.

"Barbara." He answered. "I hadn't thought about it before, but she reminds me of Batgirl. Weird, huh?"

Bruce twitched under his own mask. He too, had considered the possibility, but what would motivate her to put herself in such danger? "What makes you say so?" he asked casually.

Translation, Robin thought, I have no idea what you're thinking boy wonder. "They have a lot of the same personality traits. Both Batgirl and Barbara are athletic, they share the same body shape and hair color."

"A city the size of Gotham can have all of those traits in the dozens." Batman countered. "You'll need more evidence than just that."

Robin thumped a hand into his palm. Perhaps he could hunt for the mystery woman outside of his disguise. "I can check out all the gyms and self-defense lessons for girls that match."

"How do you plan to manage that without attracting attention?" Batman felt a moment's alarm when Robin grinned.

"Dick Grayson can always volunteer to teach self-defense lessons for the women of Gotham." he offered, taking in the alarmed set of Batman's shoulders. "It's just a thought."

"Batgirl is already well-trained in that department and isn't likely to attend any classes you'd be qualified to teach... on paper at least. Gordon and his men also offer bi-weekly classes all year round. She could have attended any of those or even currently attend. We are looking for a woman who has pursued an athletic career at least semi-seriously." Bruce mused, tacking on the extra thoughts. "What else do you have?"

Robin lifted his chin by the time Batman had finished his question. "I want to test out her skill set before I give my report." He hedged, realizing that Batman was using his appraisal of the female bat as a measure of his own progress. It could be considered another training exercise, but even that thought felt wrong . "Batman, why'd you want me train with Batgirl? I know it has nothing to do with her life and you know her skills only need a little polish to equal ours."

"Batgirl is a wildcard. Handled properly she could become a valuable asset to our mission." Batman drawled. "You have a certain skill with young women that we can use."

Dick sat up straight, eyes wide. "Bruce I'm already with--"

"I am not suggesting you seduce her. Just try being friendly." He paused for a moment to let the last of his orders sink in. "Follow up on all of your leads, Robin."

The rest of the drive home was completely quiet. A sense of peace settled between them that Robin had not felt since he first came to live at Wayne Manor. A wry smile touched upon his lips as the Boy Wonder former or otherwise settled into his own silence.


	3. The Daily Act

Morning came much too soon for Barbara's comfort. The sleeping vigilante groaned in response to her father's insistence that it was time to get up and face the day. She popped open one eye and glared at the sunshine streaming in through the curtains. The bitter scent of coffee made it even worse as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Only the urgent need for pain relief and the bathroom forced the issue. After spending nearly six minutes arguing with herself did she finally lose the ongoing morning battle.

"I'm up." She announced, both as a complaint and a notice to leave her alone. Her body twitched from the muscle strain she had applied and despite the stretching she had ensured of to cut the pain it seemed that crime fighting was going to be a reminder of different levels. Her reflection in the bathroom mirror ensured that. The bulky, clumsy weight of the cast on her forearm a hefty reminder of the damage she could physically suffer from. Lies though seemed to easy-to-use now that Barbara was up with the morning light.

Clenching her fingers on he rim of the sink Barbara Gordon gave herself a long stare. "I want it." She said to herself. "I can do it."

Run of the mill self-confidence exercises she had started in primary school when she was first starting out as a gymnastic competitor. She certainly had come a long way since those days as a dreamy little girl becoming a princess. Now she was acting out the role of knight in a black and yellow cape.

The price was lying and risking her personal well being. Her dad didn't want her endangered however there was just too much of his personality in hers to deny it. She wanted to protect people. Originally she had planned to become a cop like him and his horror had kept her from it. The solution came to her as Batgirl.

He didn't have to know about her nights, really. Guilt gnawed her insides as she began to prepare for the day. Lying to her father shouldn't have been so easy and lying to her boyfriend? What if Dick got the wrong message from it? What... what if he thought she was cheating on him? Shaking off the pessimistic thoughts the red-head stepped into the shower and grinned.

'All of that is assuming they considered any of what I really am doing.' Barbara addressed herself. 'Daddy and Richard both have busy schedules and probably don't even think about it.'

(Break)

"James Gordon, do you have anything to say about Batgirl?" A report demanded the moment Jim stepped out of his office for a breather after the arrest of a notorious rapist. The Commissioner furrowed his brows together into a scowl as soon as the cameras started flashing. While thankful the criminal was behind bars there was still the matter of how he got there.

The Batgirl. What was he supposed to say when the police couldn't in good consciousness or faith allow vigilantes to get away with their aggressive form of actions. The D.A. alone could press hundreds of charges against the Batman, his partner, and there was no doubt the Batgirl could face the same future.

There it is. The case was on a back burner for as long as the city needed people like the vigilantes to bring down the psychopaths like Joker or Ivy, or in the more common numbers like the West Alley Rapist. A man they were forced to release simply because he had been apprehended by the Batgirl. While they now knew the man was named John Willis and could pin him for any further crimes they could not keep him on the current charge. They had no proof and the doctor was unwilling to testify.

"As the law states, taking the law into ones own hands is against the law. We cannot condone the activities or actions of a vigilante." he started, "The Batgirl, whether she is acting with the Batman's knowledge or alone has not aided our fight to free Gotham of further crime. She has only added to it. A full response will be declared later today."

(Break)

Dick Grayson jerked awake when Alfred Pennyworth opened the drapes of his room with a flourish. The old man turned to give the young man a sharp look as if assessing there was no more then bruises darning his flesh. Dick offered Alfred a weak smile before dropping back onto his pillows. Running around at all hours of the night and returning to get one last bid on his homework had left him with little to no sleep.

"Master Bruce requests that you join him for brunch in the downstairs drawing room." Alfred stated simply. "You should have enough time to prepare for the day even at this late hour."

Grunting the formerly acclaimed boy wonder slithered from his bed and into the bathroom.

"Know what's going on?" he asked as he listened to Alfred in the other room. Years of training went against the bone deep exhaustion he was feeling as he brushed his teeth and waited for an answer.

"The Police Commissioner is giving a speech at noon about the Batgirl. Master Bruce informed me that you were in charge of assessing her skills and intentions, sir." Alfred stated as he smoothed out the bed linens and gathered up the items he noticed on the floor. It was hardly unusual for Dick to leave his gear spread about his room when he was rushing however he knew if Master Bruce ever learned of the habit...

Well, there was no need to go informing his young master of the younger master's penchant for being a bit slothful when he was working so hard to get through the first year of college. Alfred scrapped up the yellow and black cape that Robin had dropped over the back of his chair before he went to bed. The scattered paperwork on the boy's desk brought a warm smile to Alfred's face before he finished up the basic cleaning of the bed room.


	4. The Batman's Act

Chapter 4: The Batman's Act

Her eyes widened slightly as the news reporter switched gears from discussing the personal appearance of Bruce Wayne at a local diner to the sighting of Batgirl and the reaction from the local police. Barbara furrowed her brow as she leaned a little closer to the television and nudged the volume up a bit. Her cold cereal remained untouched as her father began to speak about the arrest of the rapist she had taken down the night before.

'Daddy, what do you plan to do next?' she thought before a thump on the outside windowsill drew her attention to the window and the dark figure watching her. Barbara squeaked and her cereal bowl went flying in the Batman's direction just as quickly as the taller figure ducked the impromptu projectile.

Batman stepped around the couch as Barbara went over the coffee table and tucked herself into a crouch before retrieving the hidden weapon her father stashed under its base before aiming in the man's direction. Freezing, the older vigilante glared at her.

"You're fast when you need to be however you lack awareness in your surroundings, Miss Gordon." he stated calmly. His head turned to look in the direction of her room. "You also trust the people surrounding you too easily. What is to prevent your father from discovering his child is working as Batgirl when you leave the uniform in such an obvious place as a gym bag?"

Barbara had a feeling he wasn't asking questions so much as pointing out her flaws, however... "How'd you figure it out?"

"DNA." he responded. "You should consider a hair cut, Miss Gordon, especially if you're going to be working in the shadows. I have curbed interest in your identity for now however you are in need of extended training. Robin will be tutoring you until I'm satisfied that you won't get yourself killed."

"I don't need help, Batman." she growled from her kneeling position on the carpeted floor.

The dark knight turned in her direction and in the span of seconds it took her to respond he had moved, disarming her and following through on a physical attack that left her broken arm in his grip and a new set of bruises appearing on her hip from where she slammed into the coffee table. The knee pressing into her back furthering the Batman's statement. "You are a rookie using my name for your own, however changed it might be. If you want to work in Gotham you'll learn. I'm not here because of you. Your father is a good man who has sacrificed too much for him to be hurt by your fabrications."

Those words spoken by this unknown shadow re-confirmed everything Barbara had told herself before deciding to stick to it. By the stance Batman had taken, he was aware of her line of thinking and had considered her selfish desire. Her reasoning wasn't to be a hero like so many others would have and probably considered. It was a genuine desire to help people who didn't have the kind of will power she did.

"Robin doesn't know who you are." Batman said softly as he slowly released the young woman. "He only knows that he is training your skills to improve though he will try to discover your identity. Try to keep it a secret for as long as possible."

Barbara huffed as she came to her feet and twisted her head to glare up at the man. "You act as if he'll actually find out."

"He will." Batman confirmed. "Robin is more talented then you can possibly know. He has a sharp mind and even stronger instincts for investigations then I do."

Barbara continued to glare though she tucked away this little bit of information for future references. "So, you're like giving me a mission or something?"

"Just a few pointers. If I didn't think you handle the work I would have stopped you long ago." he said before moving back to the window. "Work on your awareness of your environment. Enemies can attack even when you are at home."

Barbara called out without meaning too... In the background she heard her father's voice condemning Batgirl to the same ranks as those he worked to keep a hold of. "Batman?"

He paused, tilting his head slightly in her direction as if he was waiting for her to speak.

"How come my dad doesn't hunt you down?" It was a fair thought she said to herself as she waited for his answer.

A sound from the back of his throat and then the Batman continued on his way to the back door. Thrusting the door open, Batman swept through to the back yard, turned right and was lost to the wall. Barbara ruthlessly shoved down the urge to follow after him as it would probably only earn a mark against her.

Barbara frowned as his non-response came back to her. Is he testing me? Why would Batman even want to help me though?

Heart thundering in her chest, Barbara placed the gun down on top of the table as she moved to clean up the room when her head shot up. "He never told me where I was supposed to meet Robin... Ugh, what kind of joke is that?!"

(Break)

Hours later, Batman crouched on the windowsill of Jim Gordon's office and waited for the older man to look up. In many ways Jim Gordon was like Alfred though they lacked the openness of his surrogate relationship with his Butler. Jim Gordon was easily the distant uncle he looked up to since he pulled on the cowl. Finally the Commissioner twitched in his direction with a knowing look.

Heh, Barbara had given him that same look too.

"I'm taking Batgirl in hand." he stated as if that alone explained his presence. He wasn't willing to explain more then that before Jim Gordon leaned forward and crossed his fingers together.

"Are you going to make her quit?" he asked.

"Robin will be training her, keeping her from endangering herself and others as she learns the ropes." Batman responded. "She won't quit, Jim."

Jim had heard enough it seemed when he stood up and nodded. "Just make sure she knows the rules and how things work. I don't want to have dragged one of your people into custody because someone was killed."

Batman remained perfectly still as Jim walked from the room. The older man disapproved of Batgirl's sudden involvement in the very dangerous city. He understood, however, he also knew the commissioner's daughter was capable. He really did not envy the two kids when they discovered the other's identity. Robin chafing at his side and Batgirl was too independent to be properly drawn into the business. Forcing the two to work together would cement a new type of working relationship and hopefully take some of his shadow off of his partner.

His concerns drifted to the back of his mind as Batman cast off his line in preparation of the night's work when he swung away. His car was parked a few blocks away and his dinner date with Selina was waiting at the local museum displaying an artifact all the way from Egypt.


End file.
